Sad Underwear
by lizandhenry
Summary: Warning: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT YET WATCHED "On The Clock". Then of course, after you have watched – please come back and read!
_Warning: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT YET WATCHED "On The Clock". Then of course, after you have watched – please come back and read!_

 _Okay. Seriously. Those of you that watched: After the little scene in the White House, I could no longer focus on the larger plot of the show and I was thinking about this fic. I know it got resolved in a similar way on the show, but here was what I was thinking for the whole episode. Its kind of silly and flirty and nowhere near by best work. So I apologize if this is disjointed or anything, but I wrote this VERY quickly. Now, I must go re-watch and attempt to catch up on the actual plot._

 **Sad Underwear**

Henry McCord found his wife to be absolutely adorable in every way. The fact that despite trying to negotiate how to dismantle a nuclear bomb and avoid yet another world crisis, she was internally freaking out about the washing machine. And she had gone on TV in what she referred to as her 'sad underwear'. The comfy ones she wore on the weekend when all her clothes were dirty. Something about this whole thing turned him on.

As he drove with Jane in the car he expedited his shipping for his Amazon order and placed another special order that he could pick up on his way home.

*****Sad Underwear****

Elizabeth McCord sauntered into the house ready to kick off her shoes and have a glass of wine when she heard tinkering coming from the laundry room. "He isn't…." she thought.

She turned the corner and leaned against the wall as she watched his muscles flex as he opened his amazon box and set it down. She coughed. "I thought you were going to wait for Earl." She didn't want to start an argument, but she felt herself getting more anxious if the washer was broken even worse after Henry 'fixed it', the thought of living another 3 days in her sad underwear made her skin crawl. It was far from sexy.

"I thought you said you thought it was sexy when I fix stuff." He said with a wink as he wiped his brow. He was still wearing his suit, his tie undone and his chest hair poking out, just as it was that morning.

She had to smile at that, and she could have taken it a different route, but she flirted back. "It is."

He stepped over to her and enveloped her in his arms. "I will wait for Earl, I was just unpacking the new basket." He assured her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned up for a kiss, his reward for letting her win the argument of sorts.

He groaned into the kiss and deepened it, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hands roamed her ass and she moaned in response, brushing her hips against his.

Elizabeth's arms wound around Henry's neck as she felt herself give into the kiss, swirling her tongue around Henry's.

After several minutes she felt Henry's growing arousal pressing at her center and she pulled pack breathily to look at him, running her hands up his chest. "You do look sexy when you are trying to fix stuff."

He smiled down on her, laughing slightly. "I hate to say it, but I've been thinking about getting you out of your sad underwear all day."

"It's not my fault the washer is broken." She flirted

"Regardless, I need you out of those panties babe…."

They stumbled to the bedroom as they made out and he locked the door behind them as Elizabeth went to stand before the bed. She dropped her blazer and blouse in the hamper, leaving her how she was clad in the morning; her white silk cami, black bra and her skirt.

Henry closed the distance between them, capturing her lips again as his arms circled her thin waist in search for the zipper on her skirt. He pulled it down as his lips trailed down her neck, letting the skirt pool at her feet.

He stepped back slightly to see what panties she wore. "Babe those are not terribly sad panties." He laughed, referring to her plain cotton day of the week panties. "At least you have on the right day of the week…Thursday."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush. "Henry! You know I much prefer the silk or lace…." Her whine was silenced by his kiss.

"Babe, I don't actually think you own any sad underwear. You know I kind of like when you whip out these day of the week ones…..But regardless, they need to go." He whispered on her lips as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slid them down her shapely legs.

When he was done she reached for his belt and made quick work of his pants. "So do yours." She raised an eyebrow and giggled slightly when she saw he was wearing a pair of boxers that were not his favorite. He was wearing his Superman boxers. He had got them for Halloween one year, and outside of that night they remained in the back of the dresser.

"Babe." It was Henry's turn to blush.

Her fingers brushed his arousal through the front of the boxers and hooked on the waist as she looked up in his eyes. "You didn't tell me you were almost out of underwear too…"

He prevented her from saying anymore by lifting her and carrying her to the bed , silencing her yelp with kisses. Henry kissed his was down her neck, suckling behind her ear as her nails scraped his back.

She moved her hands to his ass, squeezing his cheeks and grinding her hips against hers. His hands roamed her chest, cupping her through her cami and bra and she arched up so he could expertly unhook her bra. He pulled her up and quickly lifted the garmets over her head and shrugged off his shirt before pressing their chests flush. "You know what I think is sexy…." He breathed, as he hovered over her.

She lifted and eyebrow, always a smart comment in her arsenal "Besides the Thursday panties, which perhaps now I should wear more often?"

Her witty sense of humor was one thing he found attractive, but it wasn't what he was going to say. "That you get all freaked out about stuff in the house…." He answered, feeling the blood rush to his groin.

She smiled seductively as she reached her hand for his dick, pumping him in her hand and guiding him to her opening.

He swatted her hand away and rubbed his dick between her moist folds, groaning before he pushed inside her with a groan. She arched her back in pleasure and thrust her hips up to meet him.

They moved together quickly, their flirtation having turned them on. Henry bucked hard, per her throaty request as she clung to him, her limbs wrapped around his body. There was no time for words as they moved together in a rhythm, aided by erotic noises that slipped from their mouths.

She felt warm and tight around him, clenching hard with every thrust he made sending him into over drive. He felt incredible inside her, quickly making her lose control. She was quick to push him on his back and she slowed the pace a bit, regaining her control and taking him deeper.

Henry's hands gripped her hips as she moved up and down above him, dancing. "Baby….you're so fucking beautiful." He breathed, reaching up to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, watching her hair fall in front of her face as she dropped her head to his chest.

He took the opportunity to flip them again, taking control and increasing his pace as her legs grew weak. She pulled him down for a kiss, their tongues dueling quickly as their bodies were. Sweat quickly dripped from their bodies and onto the sheets as they both moved against each other, breathing hard and letting erotic screeches slip from their lips.

"Henry…please…." She mumbled quietly, and he sensed she was close. She always babbled nonsense as her eyes slid closed as the pleasure overtook her. He groaned and rolled her clit between his fingers just right, causing her to tremble hard around him.

He rode out her pleasure as long as possible before exploding inside her and collapsing against her.

As she calmed he brushed a hair from her face and bent to kiss her. Her kisses were sloppy as she cupped his cheeks. "Love you." She said.

"Love you too. I got you something actually." He said, pulling out with a slurp he rubbed himself off on the sheets, pulling back on his Superman boxers causing her to giggle.

She pulled the sheet up to her chest and watched as he retrieved a bag and returned to bed.

"La Perla?" she asked, pulling out a few pairs of her favorite sexy satin and lace panties. "You really are Superman." They both laughed at her pun.

"Well I might not have been able to fix the washer right away, but I thought I would at least save you from wearing your sad undies to work the rest of the week."

"Thank you." She kissed him before setting the bag on the nightstand and settling in his arms. "I'm glad I can wear underwear the rest of the week. I was just going to go panty-less tomorrow. I would have today too, if Allison wasn't helping me get ready for the interview."

"Mmm that's so hot." He said into her neck as she giggled.

They snuggled in bed for a few minutes before Elizabeth realized something. "Henry….you better hope Earl can fix that washer tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because now we have dirty sheets…..and….I….."

Henry had to laugh at her. Broken appliances really did have her on edge. Normally sex sheets didn't bother her for a couple days, but the fact that she didn't have the opportunity for clean ones in the next day was adorable to him.

"Well, since the sheets are already dirty, we could do this again tomorrow."

True." she agreed.

"Or I can lay down one of those bath sheets for you..." He flirted, kissing her to silence any other thoughts she had.


End file.
